sam_and_zacfandomcom-20200214-history
Items and Potions
Each member can hold up to a total of 5 items and 3 potions. Items unlock when a character of the corresponding universe is acquired. Tier 2 potions unlock when 1 sam and 1 zac character reach level 16. Tier 3 potions unlock when 1 character of each type (excludes die type) from both sam and zac reach level 16. When 1 character of each type and element (king hippo for example would count for a defense type and a life element) (excludes die type and element) from both sam and zac reach level 16, items and potions become 10% more effective. Speed potion - speeds up target for 3 seconds. 75 gold. Tier 2 - 50% chance for the target to attack twice for 3 seconds. 150 gold. TIER 3 - 50% chance for both to attack twice for 3 seconds, or 75% chance to attack twice for 3 seconds. 300 gold. - Healing potion - +200 hp to target. 150 gold. Tier 2 '''- max hp to target. 300 gold. '''TIER 3 - max hp to both, or max hp +20% max hp shield to target. 600 gold. - Attack potion - targets next attack does 20 extra damage. 120 gold. Tier 2 '''- targets next attack does 50 extra damage. 240 gold. '''TIER 3 - next attack does 50 extra damage for both, or next attack does 50 extra damage and ignores resistances. 480 gold. - Experience potion - +50 XP to target. 225 gold. Tier 2 '''- +100 XP to target. 450 gold. '''TIER 3 - +100 XP to both, or +200 XP to target. 900 gold. - Ultimate potion - all of the above regular effects. 750 gold. Tier 2 '''- all of the above tier 2 effects. 1,500 gold. '''TIER 3 - all of the above tier 3 effects. 3,000 gold. - Revive potion - revives teammate with half their heath. 300 gold. Tier 2 '''- revives teammate with full heath. 600 gold. '''TIER 3 - revives teammate with full health and restores user to full heath. 1,200 gold. - Ability potion - makes the targets second attack usable twice in a row with no cool-down. 255 gold. Tier 2 - makes the targets third attack usable one more time. 510 gold. TIER 3 - makes second attack usable twice in a row with no cool-down for both, and third attacks usable one more time for both. 1,020 gold. - Fire potion - fire to target for 1 second. 75 gold. Tier 2 - fire to target for 3 seconds. 150 gold. TIER 3 - fire to all for 2 seconds, or fire to target for 5 seconds. 300 gold. - Poison potion - poison to target for 1 second. 75 gold. Tier 2 - poison to target for 3 seconds. 150 gold. TIER 3 - poison to all for 2 seconds, or poison to target for 5 seconds. 300 gold. - Slowing potion - slows target for 1 second. 75 gold. Tier 2 - slows target for 3 seconds. 150 gold. TIER 3 - slows all for 2 seconds, or slows target for 5 seconds. 300 gold. - Stunning potion - stuns target for 1 second. 100 gold. Tier 2 - stuns target for 2 seconds. 200 gold. TIER 3 - stuns all for 1 seconds, or stuns target for 3 seconds. 400 gold. - The same potion effects do not stack. Potion wheel (for luck wheel prize) 'Items' backbiter: +20 damage, and all attacks inflict fire for 2 seconds. If the attack inflicts fire already, it adds 2 seconds. 800 gold. cactus hat: enemies take 10 damage when attacking the user. 500 gold. super move orb: 3rd attack does 20% more damage. 800 gold. star candy: +10 damage, +40 hp, and enemies take 5% more damage. 640 gold. salmon slap: +30 damage to all attacks. 670 gold. critical mass shard: 15% more health. 650 gold. light saber: +8 damage, and 20% chance to attack twice. 350 gold. the ring: enemies have a 10% chance to miss. 240 gold. pig helmet: +80 hp, and take 10% less damage. 760 gold. leech bomb: once below 160 hp, receives 20 hp from all enemies present. Happens once a match. 900 gold. magic pearl: +100 hp, and user takes 20% of allies damage taken. 740 gold. sports medal: enemies take 5% more damage, user takes 10% less damage. 440 gold banana juice: +150 hp. 1,000 gold. bone loaf: once under 50% hp, take 20% heath from the enemy that currently has the most. 650 gold. blue block: deals 10 damage to a random enemy every second. 290 gold. plumber badge: deal 10% more damage. 340 gold. gold brick: double gold for getting a killing blow. 620 gold. title belt: +10 damage, and take 10 less damage from melee attacks. 400 gold. woad shroom: after being hit with an attack, takes 33% less damage from that attack for the rest of the match. only occurs once. 800 gold. green enemy: does absolutely nothing. Free. juju bottle: 25% chance to attack twice. 200 gold. golden fleece: takes 15% less damage. 530 gold. crazy goggles: +20 hp every 3 hits done to an enemy. 520 gold. monster machine panel: take 10% less damage from ranged attacks. 410 gold. batarang: projectiles bounce to a second enemy, dealing 50% damage. 840 gold. dust knuckles: melee attacks send out a shockwave that does 20% damage to all other targets. 840 gold. monstro tooth: all projectile attacks do 33% damage, but hit 3 random targets in addition to the initial target. 660 gold. doomageddon tooth: amplifies allies and users damage by 10%. 780 gold. dragon snaps: increases current hp by 10% every 3 seconds. hp is reset after the fight ends. 1,000 gold. card pack: gives a random tier 1 potion every fight. if the potion is not used during the fight, it is removed from the characters inventory. 1,000 gold. upgrade star: amplifies an attack of the users choice by 20%. can be used once per fight. 730 gold. grimoire: decreases helpful effects on enemies by 33%. 660 gold. robux: Potions cost 10% less for the user. 530 gold. timer: all enemies are slowed at the start of a fight for 3 seconds. 460 gold steering wheel: gives speed to ally and self for the first 3 seconds of a fight. 460 gold. coconut: increases helpful effects on self and ally by 33%. 660 gold. WWE belt: increases harmful effects on enemies by 33%. 660 gold. wa flower: decreases harmful effects on self and ally by 33%. 660 gold. krabby patty: increases heath by 10%. 500 gold. goosebumps book: amplifies second attack damage by 40%. 800 gold. cookbook: makes potions 10% more effective. 530 gold. orb of everlasting flavor: when all hp is lost, revive with hp equal to the amount of damage taken on the killing blow. happens once per match. 920 gold. ink tank: second and third attacks apply a slow for 2 seconds. If the attack already applies a slow, the time is increased by 2 seconds. 400 gold. trash: makes enemies 20% less likely to attack the user. 490 gold. trucker cap: damage and current hp increase by 10% every 2 seconds (up to 50% at 10 seconds). 950 gold. warmogs armor: +80 hp and regenerate 20 hp every 2 seconds. 1,000 gold. extra ship: when all hp is lost, revive with 33% hp. 900 gold. green sea tea: speed for 3 seconds at the start of the match, and +50 hp. 430 gold. end game card: if the user got the most last hits, they gain and extra 5 gold for every last hit they got, otherwise, they get 20 bonus gold. 690 gold. gear pack: makes minions do 20% more damage. 620 gold. atlas add-on: +15 damage. 570 gold. stun laser: makes a random enemy unable to move for 1 second. happens every 4 seconds. 500 gold. final tech glove: speed for the whole match, and +20 damage to all attacks. 940 gold. gauntlet of thebes: reduces damage taken by 10% for both. 700 gold. big chengs hat: reduces damage taken by a % correlating with how much damage you took last time hit (ex: hit for 15, gain 15% reduction next time hit, up to 90%). 930 gold. mvp badge: get 10 extra gold when any enemy dies. 760 gold. birchin' urchin: attacks stick to an enemy, and do 50% bonus damage over 5 seconds. 880 gold. omni-terial: enemy attacks will not do more than 150 damage. 1,000 gold. white hot coating: fire deals 15 damage. 500 gold. fear spike: attacking an enemy will make them 10% less likely to attack you for 1 second. 300 gold. molten dirt: +10 damage and 1 second of fire to all attacks. 760 gold. spine: all attacks deal 1 second of poison. 600 gold. wasp jar: attacks that deal damage to all enemies deal 10 more damage to all. 800 gold. special move card: all attacks do 5% more damage increasing to 10% after 2 seconds, up to 25% after 10 seconds. 780 gold. - Items can be sold for 1/2 gold. Potions can not be sold. Characters cannot have more than one of the same item. Item wheel (for luck wheel prize)